Clan Politics
Clans are an optional feature in Clash of Clans, but it is strongly recommended that every player join a clan. Collaboration is a very important and helpful aspect of this game.no its not What is a Clan? Clans are groups of players that pool their trophies in order to compete with other clans in a battle to collect the most trophies. Members of clans have a private chat for socializing with each other, and are able to donate troops to each other. Within a clan there are four ranks: member, elder, co-leader and leader. Including the leader, you can have up to 50 players (of any rank) in a clan. Joining a Clan To be a member of a clan you must first repair your Clan Castle. To do this will cost you 40,000 gold. Once your Clan Castle has been repaired you have the option of joining a clan. Clan Castle1.png|link=|Clan Castle Level 1 Clan Castle2.png|link=|Clan Castle Level 2 Clan Castle3.png|link=|Clan Castle Level 3 Clan Castle4.png|link=|Clan Castle Level 4 Clancastle5_250.png|link=|Clan Castle Level 5 ClanCastle6.png|link=|Clan Castle Level 6 There are various ways to join a clan. Below are some examples: *View a clan that has the status 'anyone can join' and tap the 'join' button. *Send a request to join a clan that has the status 'invite only'. *Go on global chat and watch for people recruiting members to join their clan. Note that some clans have a minimum trophy requirement to join their clan; you cannot join, nor send a request to join, if you do not meet the trophy requirement (you can, however, be invited and accept the invite). The requirement is set by the clan leader and can vary from from 0 to 3600. Leader Clan leaders are the ones who have the big responsibility of managing their clan. In order to create a brand-new clan, it costs an additional 40,000 gold, whereupon the player will immediately become the first member and leader of the new clan. The leader has the administrative authority to invite players to join their clan, accept or decline requests to join, and promote/demote members to and from eldership or co-leader. The Leader can kick out co-leaders, elders, and members. Additionally, a clan leader has the ability to demote themselves and promote another player to leader. This move is generally only made in particular circumstances and should be exercised with extreme caution, as once another member is made leader the former leader no longer holds the same administrative powers. Typically a clan leader should only do this if the person they promoted was entirely trusted. If the clan leader leaves without promoting someone else to leader, the highest-ranked (by trophy count) co-leader will automatically become leader. If there are no co-leaders, the highest-ranked elder will take the position, and if there are no elders the highest-ranked normal member in the clan will automatically become leader. If the leader is the only one in the clan when he leaves, the clan will be dissolved. The main difference between the clan leader and an co-leader is that only the leader has the authority to bestow (and withdraw) the title of co-leader on another player. Don't give away free leader to anyone, as this will result in your clan being ruined and you have no control over it. Clan Messages As of April 20, 2013, clan leaders and co-leaders may now send messages to the whole clan. You may type 128 characters. However there is a 12 hour recharge period after sending a message so consider carefully what you are going to send. However, if the leader changes the new leader is able to send messages without waiting the 12 hours. The message will be sent to all clan members and viewed in their inbox. The message remains in the inbox after being viewed and it is yet to be seen they will be deleted. Co-leader Co-leader is the title for a clan member that has earned the utmost trust of the clan leader. The co-leader has the administrative authority to invite and accept join requests from players, promote and demote clan elders, and can also edit the clan information (Symbol, Description, Type, Required trophies). This rank was new as of the January 29, 2014 update "Hero Abilities!". Clan Co-leaders may now send messages to the whole clan. You may type 128 characters. However there is a 12 hour recharge period after sending a message so consider carefully what you are going to send. The message will be sent to all clan members and viewed in their inbox. The message remains in the inbox after being viewed and it is yet to be seen they will be deleted. When starting your own clan a player should be very wary of who they promote to be a co-leader because of their ability to kick out clan members and promote players to eldership. Players should always choose their co-leaders wisely. Do not advertise your clan by giving away free co-leader. Elder Elder is the title for a clan member with a higher reputation and level of respect than regular clan members. An elder has the administrative authority to invite and accept join requests from players and kick out regular clan members (but, unlike co-leaders, they have to wait 20 minutes after kicking a member to kick another one). They can no longer promote other members to the rank of elder due to the addition of co-leader Member A member is an ordinary part of the clan and has no additional rights. This is the rank you start at when you join a clan. Members cannot invite or promote and may be kicked by elders, co-leader, or the leader. Note: You will start as a member in any clan, even when re-joining a clan in which you once were an elder or leader. "Hoppers" Some players "hop" in and out of clans (Hence the name). There are 7 types of 'hopper': # A player who jumps from clan to clan. This person will usually join, ask for troops and then leave. This type of hopper is generally disliked by members of a close knit, loyal clan. # A player who has friends in more than one clan and moves between the clans to 'visit' those friends. This is usually a player who has been playing for some time and has developed friendships with many players who for various reasons end up in different clans. This type of hopper is always welcomed by the clans they visit. # A player who jumps from clan to clan for the sole purpose of increasing his/her level or just trying to complete 'Friend in Need' achievement. This person will usually join a clan, donate troops to all pending requests, and then leave and move on to another clan. This kind of hopper is usually appreciated by a clan. # A player who join a clan with malicious intent. Firstly, this player will request to be an elder, co-leader, or he/she may ask to be the leader of the clan. They may do this by asking for it immediately, trying to amaze new start-up clan with his/her high level, by giving out expensive troop donation or even just by acting friendly and try to gain trust of the other clan member for a day or two. However, once this person gains elder/leader status, he/she will start kicking out every/all member(s) from the clan. This is a prime reason of why the elder and co-leader rank should be chosen carefully. # A player who joins to annoy and upset the players of the clan by spamming, swearing etc. This type of hopper may be rare, but they do this for the laughs, or if they're particularly angry at the clan. # A player who joins and advertises another clan to join make them join that clan, and either is kicked or will leave. # A player who joins and leaves repeatedly to annoy clan members. This can only be done if the clan has the "Anyone can join" option on. If this is happening in your clan, have your leader change the clan to 'closed' or 'invite only' right away. Clan Ranking The clan ranking is based on the number of trophies of its members. As you have probably noticed, the clan trophies are way less than if you add up all of your members trophies combined. This value is weighted according to the following table. Clan Info Page Tapping the blue "i" at the top of the clan chat window will show the clan info page. The clan info page shows details about the clan including total trophy count, clan motto/description and a list of the members. For each player it will show if they are a member, elder or leader, their trophies and a weekly troop donation count. Also it will show NEW if the player just joined though the NEW icon will disappear if the player is promoted to elder or leader. If players aren't in a clan, the "i" button just shows the 'Join Clan', 'Create Clan' & 'Search Clan pages. From here players are able to join clans that were picked for you in the game, make your own clan or search a random or a friend's clan. Clan Chat Once you join a clan, you also get access to its private chat. Unlimited amounts of recent messages are seen. You can also see who are being promoted/demoted/kicked including invite requests and those whom have left the clan. You cannot report anyone in Clan Chat. More info. Making a new Clan To make a clan, the player must do the following: #Rebuild their Clan Castle. #Choose the symbol and name of the clan. #Select the status of the clan, i.e.; Anyone can join, invite only or closed. #Set the amount of trophies required to join the clan (this field can be left blank and the default will be 0). #Pay the required gold (40,000 gold). Editing Your Clan Leader or Co-Leader of the clan may edit the Symbol, Clan Type, Minimum trophy requirement and Clan Description of the Clan. It is not possible to change the name of a clan. Clan Types Closed You are not allowed to join the clan at this time, even if there is room and you fit the requirements. Invite only You can apply to join this clan if you have more than the minimal number of trophies required. Your message will pop up in the clan chat then a Clan Elder, Co-Leader or a Clan Leader can accept you (you will be able to join the clan ) or reject you (you won't be able to join the clan). If you have been rejected you will have to wait 6–8 hours until you can apply again for the same clan. You will receive a message after you are rejected.Members cannot invite or accept pending invites. You can accept or decline an invite sent by the Elder , Co-Leader and Leader of a clan. Anyone can join This is a type of clan where anyone can join. Even if anyone is able to join, you have to have the number of trophies that the clan requires. Minimum Trophy Requirement This may be adjusted from 0-3600. It will stop players of a lower trophy count from joining, but will hopefully attract higher levels. A player of a lower trophy count may join if invited by an elder or leader of the clan. The minimum trophy requirement can be increased by increments of 200 from 0 to 1000 and by increments of 100 from 1000-3600. Anyone without the required amount of trophies cannot join the clan but clan members or elders which are below the trophy requirement will not be kicked from the clan (unless a leader or elder does so). An elder cannot kick an elder, nor a co-leader kick a co-leader. Clan Tips *Choose players that suit the clan's goals i.e.; social, gaining trophies, top 50, troop donation etc. *Choose elders with caution, don't be too hasty to promote members. Remember, elders can kick out members! *Respect all members of the clan, including yourself! *Be prepared to donate troops, it is an integral part of belonging to a clan. *Find out which troops your fellow clan members prefer and do your best to oblige. *Choose players with the same timezones to prevent an inactive guild in such time. *Nurture the lower level members of your clan, give them advice and help them to develop as a player. *Kick disruptive/offensive members, sure give them a chance to see what they are about but if they constantly go against the grain of the clan and upset valued clan members, kick them out!!! *Thank your clan members for the troops that they donate to you and when you donate to them and they say thanks just say no problem, after all it's just common courtesy! *Don't use elder promotion as a recruiting tool, you'll more than likely only attract players you'd rather avoid. *Make your clan description clear and to the point, it's all potential members have to gauge what your clan is about when looking to join. *To increase your member numbers consider using the 'anyone can join' status for your clan and the 'invite only' or 'closed' status if your clan is full or nearing 50 members. *Add your friends into your own clan to help nurture the amount of members in your clan *If your clan is on 'Anyone can Join' and has reached 45 members, your clan won't be able to be advertised on the 'Join Clan' tab, so it's best to turn your clan to 'Invite Only' when your clan turns into 45 members. *You cannot kick anyone from your clan while you are visiting a village. *Chose your co-leaders with caution, as they can change almost everything in your clan info and kick out elders and members. Clan Trivia *It is believed that the name Clash Of Clans symbolizes that the game's point is about finding/creating clans. Category:Clan